Una clase de arquería
by Nashii Dragneel
Summary: Quien hubiera pensado que todo esto… comenzaría por una pequeña clase improvisada. Perdón no soy buena en los resúmenes.


**Una clase de arquería**

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en el campamento mestizo. Desde la batalla contra Gea todo se había vuelto muy tranquilo, debido a que el espíritu de Delfos había dejado de funcionar, y sin profecías no había mucho que hacer.

Y ya suponía lo que ocurriría durante la lección: se imaginaba a Quirón instruyendo a los chicos el manejo del arco, ayudaría a los que se les daba mal la práctica como buen profesor que era; aunque los experimentados no necesitaran saber los procedimientos básicos, Quirón siempre les daba algunos consejos útiles.

Y quién lo diría, estaba en lo cierto y cómo no, si siempre pasaba lo mismo.

¿Y quién tenía razón? Él, Will Solace, hijo de Apolo y líder de la cabaña 7, el mejor sanador del campamento pero un pésimo arquero. Era un atractivo chico de cabello rubio con unos llamativos ojos del color del profundo cielo y un tono de piel que algunos envidiarían, como si los destellos de luz solar lo bendijeran, aunque tal vez se debía a que era el hijo del dios del sol. Llevaba lo habitual, su camiseta del campamento, sus inseparables cuentas que demostraban los años en los que vivió allí, pantalones grises y un par de tenis rojos.

Puede que supiera lo indispensable y practicara siempre pero no había caso, no importaba las veces que lo intentara nunca le daba al centro de la tonta diana, sus flechas siempre se desviaban del centro; ya se estaba frustrando, lo que era raro en él, pero quién no lo estaría si fallara como… ya había perdido la cuenta de las flechas que utilizó. Debía aceptarlo no estaba hecho para esto, a sus hermanos se les daba mucho mejor. Pero no podía abandonar, no podía tirar todo el esfuerzo de haber aprendido a la basura; no, él no era un cobarde.

Decidido tomó un descanso, bajó el arco y respiró una buena cantidad de aire fresco, algo que necesitaba.

Sintió que alguien lo observaba y se giró, encontrándose a Quiron.

—Will ¿qué sucede?, te veo algo frustrado y eso viniendo de ti es raro —puntualizó, entonces observó la situación—. Ah ya veo. Tranquilo ya lo lograrás, sólo tranquilízate; debe haber un motivo por el que no puedas lograrlo o tal vez no, quien sabe ―Will lo observó con una mirada inexpresiva y pensando "qué gran consejo—. Sólo necesitas tenerte más confianza. Si quieres puedes quedarte más tiempo, cuando estés satisfecho puedes irte.

—Está bien Quiron si tú lo dices. Y ya que no hay mucha actividad en la enfermería desde lo de Gea podría darme un tiempo para practicar un poco más —mientras lo decía miraba la diana distraído. Dicho esto, Quirón comenzó a alejarse, aunque se detuvo para agregar algo más a la conversación. Eso sí, miraba Will con una expresión que no pudo interpretar.

—Un consejo, tal vez podrías mejorar si tuvieras un motivo o alguien a quien proteger. Sólo piénsalo.

Siendo lo último que diría se marchó dejando a un desconcertado y perdido Will en sus pensamientos. ¿Un motivo? ¿Alguien a quien proteger? Pensó en sus hermanos, en los amigos que fue conociendo a lo largo de los años; era obvio que los quería proteger, eran su familia, no se perdonaría si alguien moría a causa de su ineptitud. Mientras pensaba en eso, iba tensando el arco listo para disparar, tan solo debía concentrarse una vez más y apuntar a la dichosa diana; bueno ese era el plan hasta que inesperadamente pensó en Nico. Fue tal su sorpresa que dejó escapar la flecha sin pensarlo, enviándola a quién sabe dónde. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por nadie, provocándole un sonrojo instantáneo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

De eso ya habían pasado varias horas, todos ya se habían ido, y solo quedaba él. Siguió entrenado a lo loco sin ningún resultado. Lo dejó por el momento, un descanso no lo iba a matar. Se desplomó en el suelo, sintiendo como esa parte del campamento era tan tranquila ―cuando no había nadie― en donde soplaba una agradable brisa. Tenía la vista del cielo, que se veía tan azul e imperturbable; observarlo le provocaba una tranquilidad que hacía que poco a poco sus ojos se cerraran. No quería pensar en nada, tan solo quería la mente en blanco y sin preocupaciones, aunque fue algo inútil, en su mente seguía apareciendo la imagen del di Angelo, ese chico de tez pálida, pelo alborotado y ojos oscuros tan parecidos a la obsidiana, gruñón, antipático y amante de los dulces.

Estaba tan tranquilo con sus pensamientos que no notó que había alguien a su lado.

—Ha llegado tu hora ―le susurró en el oído una voz de ultratumba. Al instante Will pegó un grito y al mirarlo lo quería matar.

—¡Di Angelo! ¡¿qué quieres matarme?! ¡casi me das un infarto! —contestó, más bien gritó con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

—Te lo mereces, por lo que pasó el otro día— declaró cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con mala cara.

—¿El otro día? —dudó—. Ah, eso, pero si no te pasó nada —soltó recuperando la compostura, con una sonrisa en la cara y posando una mano sobre su cabeza con aire despreocupado—. Además, si te hubieras lastimado, te hubiera curado como siempre. No es para armar tanto revuelo.

—¿Qué no es para armar revuelo? ¡Me hiciste caer en el estúpido lago y sabes que no sé nadar! ¿Que no te diste cuenta que estaba descansando en el maldito árbol? —gritó el hijo de Hades—. Y te puedo asegurar que estaba helada; no entiendo por qué no te maté aún.

—Tal vez porque soy tu amigo y tu sanador.

—Sí, lo que tú digas.

Luego de esa frase se quedaron en silencio, no era incómodo ni opresivo, más bien un silencio neutral, pero eso sí, ninguno quiso romperlo.

Lo miró por unos momentos y pudo notar que traía la camiseta del campamento debajo de una chaqueta negra, su anillo de calavera con el cual jugaba en ese momento, unos pantalones azules que le marcaban las piernas, esa espada del inframundo y unas botas militares.

Tan solo mirar a Nico le hacía sentir extrañamente feliz, no sabía qué tenía ese chico, pero simplemente al mirarlo a los ojos lo dejaba hechizado. Aunque había algo que lo inquietaba.

—¿Por qué estás aquí sombrita?, que yo recuerde no te interesa la arquería —menciono Will— ¿o acaso dejaras de hacer cosas del inframundo y harás algo normal?

—Ja ja ja qué gracioso —su rostro no mostraba ni una pizca de diversión—. Y te equivocas. Estoy aquí porque mientras estaba entrenando con Percy algún imbécil nos aventó esto —mientras lo mencionaba, le mostró el objeto. Empezó a sudar frío. Debía de ser la flecha que se le escapo en la práctica. Intentaba que su cara no lo delatara; no quería saber que le haría si se enteraba quién había disparado.

—¿Y qué pasaría si encuentras al culpable?

—Eh, supongo que felicitarlo porque casi me da un flechazo en la cabeza y darle un puñetazo en la cara de regalo —lo dijo tan tranquilo que daba miedo.

Es broma no, ¿tenía tanta mala suerte? Bueno, se merecía ese puñetazo.

Ese no era su día, por su culpa casi pierde a su Nico… ¿Eh? ¿Su Nico?, no eran nada y ya lo estaba reclamando como su propiedad. Hasta su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se paró de golpe y se acercó al moreno.

―¿Pero estas bien, no estás herido? Déjame revisarte, y ni se te ocurra protestar. Son órdenes del doctor —esto último exigiéndolo con una expresión de pánico. No, debía calmarse, primero debía verificar si estaba bien.

Estaba por acercar su mano hasta que Nico se rió, una risa suave y tranquila. Algo estaba mal para que di Angelo mostrara alegría.

—Caíste idiota —mencionó lentamente. Will quedó en shock.

—Eh —era lo único que salió de sus labios.

—Que es broma, ya sé que fuiste tú quien lanzo la flecha, cambia esa cara Solace —lo decía con una mirada traviesa—. Y tranquilo, lo del puñetazo era broma también… bueno al principio no.

—Eso es cruel sombrita, me preocupaste mucho…. Espera un momento ¿Cómo supiste que fui yo?

—Jaja tómalo como una venganza —soltó, pudiendo escuchar otra vez esa risa que le encantaba y que no diría en voz alta. Se distrajo al observar el arco, el cual tomó estirando la cuerda—. Y eso, mientras venia para acá me encontré a Austin, le pregunte qué había pasado y me lo explicó.

—"Traidor" —pensó Will.

Dicho esto, Nico siguió tonteando con el arco hasta que…

—¿Por qué no lo intentas, di Angelo?

Eso ocasionó que el nombrado lo mirara extrañado.

—¿Es una broma? —Will negó—. No lo creo solecillo.

—Vamos ¿desde cuando Nico di Angelo se echa para atrás?, o ¿acaso empezarás ahora? —respondió con una sonrisa descarada.

—Está bien, pero sólo lo hago para cerrarte la boca.

—Ok, ¿con qué ojo ves mejor?

—¿Perdón?

—Que con qué ojo ves mejor. Si es el derecho tienes que usar el arco con tu mano izquierda y sujetar la cuerda con la mano derecha. Y si es el izquierdo, tienes que hacerlo al revés. Coloca tus pies al mismo ancho del hombro, para que tus pies formen una línea recta apuntando hacia el blanco. En cuanto a la postura, párate en una posición cómoda pero firme. Usa sólo tres dedos para sostener la flecha en la cuerda; lo más común sería el dedo índice sobre la flecha y el dedo medio y anular abajo. Cuando estés sosteniendo el arco, deberías hacerlo lo más relajado posible, sin tensarlo. El brazo con el que sostienes la flecha debe mirar hacia el blanco y debe mantenerse vertical. Evita "golpear" tu antebrazo con la cuerda del arco. La mano con la que sostienes la flecha acércala hasta el "punto de anclaje". Es un…. — iba a continuar pero lo interrumpió el moreno.

—¿Punto de anclaje? ¿qué es eso? —lo decía con una mirada un poco perdida. Se veía tan lindo. Sonrió.

—Ya iba a llegar a eso Nico —se sonrojó—. Tranquilo, sé que no conoces esto muy bien y eres bienvenido a bombardearme con preguntas. ¿Puedo continuar o tienes otra pregunta?

—No, sigue.

—Vale, en donde estaba… ah sí. Es un punto de referencia, puede ser cerca de la barbilla, mejilla, oído o la esquina de la boca. Ten cuidado de no relajarte demasiado o seguir jalando hacia atrás cuando alcances el punto de anclaje o perderás potencia o precisión. Suelta la flecha relajando los dedos de tu mano. Se puede escuchar muy simple, pero depende cómo sueltes los dedos de la cuerda, influenciará el vuelo de la flecha —dijo mostrándole lo que había que hacer— ¿entendido?

—Eh, sí.

—Al ser principiante, tal vez deberías hacer algunas flexiones, lagartijas o algún otro estiramiento de brazos; esto te ayudara a que no tiemblen tus brazos al sostener el arco.

Sin más conversación, después de hacer un par de flexiones y siguiendo las instrucciones del rubio, se preparó y, ya listo, disparó. Era previsto que no lo haría a la primera, ni segunda, ni siquiera a la décima, y eso ya estaba enojando a Nico.

Mientras, el hijo de Apolo se encontraba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse y hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya estaba. Pero no pudo resistirlo, una carcajada se escapó, alertando al moreno, el cual le mandó una mirada amenazante que era fácil de interpretar como "te mandaré al inframundo y te aseguro que no volverás."

—Está bien perdón. Ven deja que te ayude y cambia esa cara que no te morderé.

—Dudo que cambies algo, tú no eres bueno en esto, solecillo.

—Hey, al menos yo sí le doy a la diana, señor listillo —mientras lo decía se iba acercando al moreno para quedar detrás de él.

Will sujetó las manos de Nico, entrelazándolas alrededor del arco y la flecha, ocasionándole un gran sonrojo al pequeño y que las mariposas esqueléticas revolotearan en todo su ser; Solace por otra parte no la pasaba tan mal, tomar sus suaves manos le produjo una sensación tan agradable que le ocasionó un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres soltarás la flecha —el pequeño asintió—. Uno... dos... ¡tres!

Soltaron la flecha y por instinto, Will cerró los ojos. No escuchó ningún grito de una posible víctima, por lo que lentamente y con un poco de miedo los abrió y miró a su alrededor, pero se topó con una sorpresa: la flecha estaba en la diana. No sólo eso, se encontraba en el centro exacto de la misma. Miró a Nico incrédulo, y el otro lo vio de la misma manera. Una sonrisa apareció simultáneamente en el rostro de cada uno y el rubio comenzó a saltar emocionado, mientras el moreno miraba sus propias manos sin poder creérselo.

El hijo de Apolo estaba por decir algo cuando tropezó, llevándose a di Angelo consigo. Fue tan repentino que arrojó el arco a unos metros de allí, y terminó en una posición comprometedora con el rubio, ocasionando que sus rostros quedaran tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaran. Sus miradas chocaron, azul y negro se encontraron, perdiéndose profundamente en la mirada del otro.

Y sin esperarlo, Nico lo besó.

No fue como en las que pasan en las telenovelas mortales, esas que los personajes parecían querer comerse la boca del otro; más bien fue algo torpe, tierno y con timidez, pero intentando transmitir los sentimientos que estaban atrapados en su interior. Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos que lo estaban enloqueciendo y justo cuando iba a corresponderle, el moreno se apartó, levantándose rápidamente y sin dirigirle la palabra, salió corriendo.

Tardó un rato en comprender lo que había ocurrido. Una vez que su cerebro volvió a funcionar, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió tras Nico. No fue fácil encontrarlo, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, tal vez el idiota había usado un viaje sombra para huír, ya lo reprendería después. Ahora debía seguir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso, no importaba que le dolieran las piernas, lo alcanzaría a como dé lugar. Y sin percatarse ya se encontraba en las cabañas. Observó en todos lados, pero sin señales del chico muerte. En su búsqueda, divisó a Jason y Percy hablando tranquilamente al lado de la cabaña uno, y con un pastel marrón en las manos del último. Se dirigió hacia ellos, después de todo no perdería nada con preguntar.

—Hola chicos.

—Hey Will —respondieron los dos—. Wau, ¿qué te paso?, parece como si hubieras corrido una maratón —esto último dicho por Percy

Y cómo no decirlo, si tenía el cabello descontrolado y la camiseta y cara sudada.

—No, qué va. ¿Por qué tienes un pastel?

—Me lo ha dado Hazel la última vez que fui al campamento Júpiter, dijo que se lo diera a Nico, pero se me olvidó.

—Ah... hablando de él, ¿lo han visto?

—Sí, corrió a su cabaña con la cara muy roja y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Pero es mejor no molestarlo a menos que quieras morir.

—Ok, gracias.

Estaba por marcharse pero Percy lo detuvo.

—Ya que lo estás buscando, por qué no se lo llevas —mencionó con cara inocente levantando el pastel—. Es que quedé con Jason para entrenar y quiero aplastarlo lo más rápido posible para ir con Annabeth.

—Seguro, no hay problema.

Le entregó el pastel. Tenía crema decorándolo, frutillas y al parecer era de chocolate semi-amargo.

—Ok, te dejamos machar, buena suerte.

Una vez que Will se marchó, Jason observó a Percy con una sonrisa.

—Nada mal Jackson, usaste la cabeza.

—Gracias, gracias, los aplausos son bienvenidos.

—No seas payaso —se empezaron a reír, siendo observados por los campistas—. Aún me debes una pelea, así que no te dejare ir con Annabeth.

—Sabes que fue una cuartada, ¿no? —el chico tenía una mirada de desafío—. Está bien Grace, vamos para que muerdas el polvo.

—Creo que te estás confundiendo de persona, charquito de agua.

Mientras tanto, el ojiazul ya se encontraba en la entrada de la Cabaña trece.

—Por favor Nico ábreme, hablemos —dijo preocupado.

—No, ni muerto. Mejor vete, déjame solo —gritó desde dentro.

Debía pensar en algo, porque varias personas se detenían para observar que pasaba; tal vez pensaban que el hijo de Hades había vuelto a huír de la enfermería, otros sólo volteaban y continuaban su camino.

Habían pasado veinte minutos, y sin señales de Nico.

—Vamos di Angelo, sabes que no me iré —silencio—.También podríamos comer un pastel que me han dado para ti —más silencio—. Te propongo esto, ábreme, hablemos y luego te dejare solo. ¿Qué opinas? —mientras lo decía cruzaba los dedos con la esperanza de que abriera.

Sin respuesta.

Y sin poder esperar más, decidió infiltrarse en la cabaña trece a como dé lugar. Empezó por alejarse de la puerta, para despistar a los campistas que aún circulaban, y buscar una ventana por la cual entrar, la cual sin problema halló y sin que lo vieran entró procurando no tirar el pastel. No había ni un alma dentro, lo que era gracioso ya que se encontraba en la cabaña del dios del inframundo. Dudaba que el moreno utilizara su viaje sombra, le había dicho que solo lo podía usar un día en caso de emergencia. Comenzó a caminar procurando no hacer ruido. El moreno una vez le contó que el interior de su cabaña era un asco y estuvo un poco de acuerdo ―entre risita― cuando lo ayudo a redecorarla. Ahora en el interior se encontraban unas camas normales —no esos ataúdes, con los que casi se muere de risa― de color negro, mesitas de noche, el altar con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas seguía en su lugar y era un buen toque para el lugar, unas cortinas rojas que contrastaban con la pared negra y dos arañas que iluminaban el lugar y no lo hacía ver tan sombrío.

Estaba empezando a darse por vencido, dejó el pastel en una de las mesitas de noche, se acercó a la puerta, y ya estaba por tomar el pomo, cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de una de las puertas de la habitación. Sin pensarlo se acercó, pero justo cuando iba a abrir, Nico salió.

Cuando lo vio fue un milagro que no tuviera una hemorragia nasal, pero estaba seguro que se había sonrojado sin reparo. Y quién no lo haría si vieras a Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades y rey de los fantasmas con el pecho descubierto, enseñando las cicatrices de sus batallas, con un bóxer negro y el cabello tan mojado que se le pegaba en la cara, enmarcando su lindo rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí dentro Solace, no te dije que te fueras?! —gritó rojo de ira y vergüenza. Al no recibir reacción, ladeó levemente la cabeza— ¿hola, me estás escuchando? —cuestionó mientras movía su mano frente a su cara.

Lo miraba tan fijamente, que no lo escuchaba hasta que le golpeó el brazo.

—¿Eh?, ah, perdón ¿decías algo?

—¿Por qué mierda entraste?

—Me pidieron que te trajera esto —dijo señalando el pastel—. Te lo manda Hazel.

—Mmm gracias, pero ¿era necesario que allanaras mi cabaña?

—Por si no te acuerdas, no me dejaste entrar.

—Sí, ajá. Ya trajiste el pastel. Allá está la puerta.

Le dirigió una mirada gélida para que se fuera, mientras buscaba su ropa.

—No me iré hasta que no charlemos.

Al oír eso, Nico dejó de buscar pero agarró algo y se dirigió al rubio.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar y si no te vas voluntariamente, lo harás por la fuerza —amenazó sosteniendo su espada estigia cerca del pecho de Will.

—No lo haré —acerco más la espada hasta posicionarla en su cuello—...ok, me iré, pero no creas que las cosas quedarán así.

Se empezó a alejar y vio que Nico dejaba la espada, grave error.

Sin que le diera tiempo a nada, lo acorraló contra la pared, sujetándolo de las manos y dejándolo inmovilizado.

El moreno forcejeó pero no había caso, no se podía liberar. Aunque al rubio no se le daban bien las peleas, no quería decir que no tuviera fuerza.

—¿Ahora sí me hablaras?

—Como ya te dije no tenemos nada qué decir. Tan sólo fue un error.

—¿El hecho de besarme fue un error?

—Correcto, un error― lo decía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dices mirándome a la cara? —Nico no le respondió. Le dio unos segundos pero nada pasó. Will soltó una mano y aprovechando que estaba un poco ido, levanto su mentón. Lo que vio lo enterneció, el moreno tenía una mirada brillante y estaba sonrojado, pero al tener la piel tan clara resaltaba demasiado.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Fue un error.

Will sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazó.

—Mentiroso, a mí no me puedes engañar.

Will lo siguió abrazando por un buen rato hasta que notó que el menor estaba temblando.

—Lo siento, me deje llevar —lo iba a soltar, pero Nico le devolvió el abrazo.

—No, tranquilo, se podría decir que estamos a mano ―susurró.

—Sí, se podría decir… ¿sabes? me gustas.

Will pudo sentir que Nico se estremecía.

—Estás mintiendo, ¿por qué me querrías? —dijo en un susurro contra su pecho.

El rubio se empezó a reír haciendo enojar al moreno. Levantó el rostro para reprocharle pero fue callado por un beso. Sonrió contra sus labios cuando le empezó a corresponder. Mientras los movían lentamente pensaba que este era el mejor beso que le hubieran dado en la vida.

—Porque eres gruñón, un poco antipático, sarcástico, te encanta lo dulce, me gusta curarte aunque te quejes y sobre todo ―se acercó lentamente hasta su oreja y susurró— tu manera de ser me enloquece.

En este punto las mariposas esqueléticas amenazaban con salir de su cuerpo si Will no dejaba de hablar. El rubio lo soltó diciendo que se iba a congelar si no se ponía algo, dándole la razón y castañeando los dientes, se fue.

El hijo de Apolo esperó al moreno acostado en su cama. Debía admitir que era muy cómoda. Al rato volvió, con dos trozos de pastel. Sonrió.

—Lo olvidaba, también me gustas —dijo sentándose al lado del rubio.

—Lo sé, mi chico muerte.

—Lo que digas solecito.

Comieron, hablaron de cosas triviales y se robaban besos cuando uno se distraía.

Lo que no notaron es que dos semidioses los observaban por la ventana.

—Ves, te dije que mi plan funcionaría.

—Sí, lo sé charquito de agua, algún día lo tenían que hacer.

Dicho esto, se alejaron, dejando sola a la nueva pareja del campamento.

 **Ok… Hola no me conocerán pero soy nueva en esto de escribir, aunque en esta página estoy desde hace unos años. Siempre quise intentarlo pero mi mente conspiraba con migo.**

 **Gracias a MagicAi que me ayudo en algunas partes y en la corrección (si lees esto Aixa espero que los guiones hayan quedado bien).**

 **Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

 **Luces fuera.**


End file.
